


That Which Lies Beneath

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can take him apart, crush his lies underfoot and leave him naked with his truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "pegging/strap-ons", and for [The Force Awakens Kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=11834#cmt11834) "Kylo/Rey, I want Rey to peg Kylo until he cries".

Her hands are on his hips; Kylo Ren can imagine the tension in her biceps, strong arms flexing as they hold him still. Rey fucks into him from behind, the shaft she wears thick within him, the thrust of her hips relentless. He is opened around her, stretched and exposed, body hungry for it.

He tries to move beneath her, tries to rock back on his knees to get more of that friction, hands braced against the floor. It does not matter that he is trying to rut like an _animal_ , so long as he is allowed some movement, some control. But Rey does not permit it, the Force pushing down against his back.

Kylo Ren does not like to be helpless.

“No,” Rey hisses, nails biting into his skin. The angle of her strap-on penetrates him deep and hard but does not brush that place within him that would give him the most pleasure. 

She is doing it on purpose, denying Kylo Ren what he desires. 

“ _No_ ,” she snaps again, and he can feel sweat from her body drip across his back. He wishes he could taste it on his tongue, her exertion, her desire.

He has seen Rey be warm and passionate and kind, with her friends, with those in need, with only silence and isolation around her, for that warmth is her natural state. He has seen her be serene and calm and subdued as a true Jedi Master, the Force a vibrant glow all around her. He has seen her be cold and hard as stone, an angry chill radiating from her so strongly that it burns all those around her like an icy wind.

He has seen her in so many ways, understands her more than any other in the universe could, and Kylo Ren wants her, wants to break her, dominate her.

Her hips stopping their rocking - Kylo Ren grits his teeth against the noise that tries to escape him. “ _No_!” Rey growls. “You will be _honest_ with me.”

And he cannot disobey her. It is not the Force commanding him, but instead the force of her presence. 

Kylo Ren may wish to stand over her, but Ben Solo wants to fall to his knees at her feet. 

For here with her, there is only Ben, no matter how he might instinctively cling to the protective shroud of Kylo Ren and the freedom it allows him to lie to himself. 

There is only Ben Solo, and he wants her attention, her approval, her _love_. 

“Yes,” Rey murmurs behind him, softer, quieter. “Show me.”

He does. Ben opens his mind to her, lets her see his pain, his anger, his despair. Lets her see herself through his eyes, shining and glorious. Lets her see the terrible things he has done, with no shadows to hide himself, the horror he has wrought laid bare.

“All those innocent lives,” she whispers, and he hears the tears in her voice.

He begs her. With his thoughts, with the clench of his body, because he does not have the courage to speak the words aloud. Begs her to punish him, to make him pay, to tear him down. 

He feels her resolve, her determination; Rey has always been stronger than him.

She begins to fuck him again in earnest. If he had thought she was being forceful before, now she is _merciless_. The strap-on pounds into him, and without Kylo Ren’s careful control, Ben falls apart. He moans for her, pitiful whimpers and harsh gasps, head hanging down and hair plastered to his forehead. 

Rey’s hips change their tilt, and he wails loudly as the shaft begins to drag across his prostate. Over and over, jolts of sensation that leave his arms shaking, only Rey’s will and the Force holding him up. He can hear his voice distantly, repeating her name desperately, until the words break as he _sobs_ , tears flowing freely and unstoppably.

Kylo Ren does not like to be helpless, but Ben Solo finds it a relief. Kylo Ren wants to break her, but Ben wants to be _broken_.

He screams when he comes, throat scraped raw by the sound ripped out of him. Ben’s release spatters the floor and his stomach, and she fucks him through it until he can take no more, collapsing on his elbows, chest heaving and the salt of his own tears on his lips.

The shaft of her strap-on withdraws from him slowly, and Rey eases him on to his side carefully. He is still crying, he can’t stop, and she strokes his hair from his face with steady hands. He reaches for her fingers, kisses her palm, and Rey allows it.

“Ben,” she whispers, the word full of so many emotions.

“Yes,” Ben replies, pressing her hand to his damp cheek, and within him Kylo Ren remains blessedly silent.


End file.
